The primary objective of this project is to elucidate the molecular basis of visual excitation and adaption and also to understand the mechanisms that regulate photoreceptor metabolism. The basic approach is to use electrophysiological and pharmacological techniques to study phototransduction and energy metabolism of individual photoreceptors. This work should yield important information about the normal working of these processes, which is an important prerequisite for understanding diseases that may involve the visual system.